La tercera reunión
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Aunque Hato no lo consideraba necesario, comenzó la tercera reunión de "encontremos un lugar para que Hato-chan pueda cambiarse".


**La tercera reunión**

**Disclaimer:** Genshiken y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** Divergente del canon a partir del capítulo 91 del manga, así que obviamente hay spoilers de lo sucedido antes de ese punto.

**Notas:** La cita de Sue es de D-Gray-man.

* * *

Yoshitake se aclaró la garganta y pasó la mirada por todos con lentitud antes de anunciar con solemnidad:

—Vamos a dar inicio a la tercera reunión de "encontremos un lugar para que Hato-chan pueda cambiarse".

Por un momento no hubo más que silencio, haciendo evidente que esto no era algo que todas habían planeado; pero además de eso, había un gran interrogante.

—¿Tercera? —cuestionó Hato, sinceramente confundido.

—¿Eso es lo que preguntas? —intervino Yajima con un suspiro, sonando totalmente incrédula.

—La primera fue cuando acababas de entrar al Genshiken —aclaró Yoshitake con una sonrisa, llevando la cuenta con uno de sus dedos—. Y luego de que Madarame-senpai dejó de trabajar también hablamos de eso, cierto, ¿Yajimacchi?

Eso aclaraba el número anunciado por Yoshitake, mas había un gran detalle que ella estaba olvidando y que Hato sentía la necesidad de señalar.

—Pero ya no voy a...

Aunque quizás eso no era del todo cierto; quizás todavía tenía demasiadas dudas y si bien se había visto obligado a aceptar que no quería dejar el BL y Yajima tenía razón al decirle que no era justo ponerle condiciones a Madarame para continuar leyéndolo, si volvería o no a hacer crossdressing seguía siendo algo sobre lo que no había tomado una decisión.

—Ya sabemos y respetamos tu decisión —interrumpió Yoshitake—. Pero si llegas a cambiar de idea un día o quieres hacerlo por una ocasión especial, te ayudaremos a encontrar otro lugar.

—No creo que esté de más —intervino Ogiue, luciendo con tantas intenciones de apoyar a todos en el Genshiken que Hato no sentía deseos de contradecirla—. Solo se trata de que tengas una opción en caso de necesitarla.

—Obviamente —dijo Yoshitake, más animada ahora que la presidenta había expresado su acuerdo—, mi primera idea sería que te mudaras cerca o que alguna de nosotras lo haga, PERO —continuó, alzando su voz por un segundo y mirando a Yajima de reojo— acepto que no es práctica.

—Ni fácil —agregó Yajima.

—Exacto. —Yoshitake cruzó sus brazos y asintió con su cabeza un par de veces—. Así que queremos considerar todas las otras posibilidades, desde este salón hasta algún lugar secreto de la universidad o incluso —dijo con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa torcida— la casa de alguien que podamos chantaj...

Yajima impidió que Yoshitake terminase la frase al poner una mano sobre su boca sin mucho cuidado.

—Podríamos hablar con el comité estudiantil —comentó Ohno con voz tranquila mas con un semblante tan alegre que era fácil suponer con qué tendría que ver su idea—. Y proponer la posibilidad de que nos den un lugar para cambiarnos cuando hagamos cosplay y tú también podrías usarlo.

—Realmente no es necesario —insistió Hato. Apreciaba las intenciones de todas, pero no quería hacerlas perder el tiempo, ni depender de ellas de esa manera. Con saber que estaban preocupadas por él y querían hacer algo era suficiente—. Y si decido volver a hacerlo, puedo pensar en algo...

—Tsk, tsk —Yoshitake chasqueó su lengua y lo miró con obvia reprobación—. Hato-chan, no subestimes nuestros deseos de ayudar. —Era tan difícil contradecirla cuando hablaba así que Hato se quedó en silencio—. Así que, volviendo al tema... ¿tienes alguna idea, Su-san? —cuestionó Yoshitake.

—Solo eran perdedores, no tengo nada que decir —pronunció Sue con una mueca malhumorada, prefiriendo mirar por la ventana que a alguno de los presentes.

Era fácil saber a qué se debía su mal humor y Hato podía entenderla.

Él mismo se había sentido así una vez se había sobrepuesto de la abrumadora sorpresa de que Angela le anunciase al mundo sus —posibles— sentimientos por Madarame, aun cuando ahora se había calmado y no quedaba más que cierta vergüenza y la certeza de que tendría que encarar la realidad —y a Madarame— tarde o temprano.

En ese momento la puerta fue abierta y entró justo la persona que Hato no estaba listo para enfrentar todavía.

Sue se levantó de un salto y se ocultó tras Ogiue y Hato inclinó su cabeza, enfocando su mirada en la mesa que tenía frente a él.

—Buenas —saludó Madarame con la misma actitud despreocupada que solía mostrar en el club a pesar de tener uno de sus brazos en un cabestrillo y al notar la falta de respuesta y que la mayoría de los presentes lo estaban mirando fijamente, preguntó—: ¿Estoy interrumpiendo?

—Nop, solo estamos hablando de dónde podría cambiarse Hato-chan si decide volver a hacer crossdressing —explicó Yoshitake, como siempre dispuesta a decir lo que los demás no.

—¿Uh? —Madarame sonaba tan sinceramente confundido que Hato tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no girar su cabeza para verlo cuando se dirigió a él—. Pero no hay problema con mi apartamento, puedes seguir usándolo mientras siga viviendo ahí.

Hato pensó que su corazón se detendría ante eso, mas sobre su cabeza 801-chan lanzó un grito emocionado que Yoshitake imitó. Las demás, aunque no hicieron algo similar, parecieron contener su respiración.

—S-si estoy pudo salir mientras se cambia y si no, no hay diferencia, ¿cierto? —añadió Madarame rápidamente, notando la forma en que sus palabras habían sido interpretadas.

—Madarame-senpai, ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo? —dijo Yoshitake, sonando perfectamente contenta—. ¡Estás invitando al hombre que te ama...!

—¡Yoshitake-san! —gritó Hato al mismo tiempo que Yajima se encargó de callarla a la fuerza.

—Ahahaha, esas son ideas de Angela-san, ¿no? —habló Madarame con una risa forzada.

Eso no tenía sentido. Madarame no podía ser tan denso, aun si consideraba todas las menciones de su "harem" como una broma que había llegado demasiado lejos, al punto que lo había hecho huir y fracturarse una mano en el proceso. Después de eso, era incluso sorprendente que Madarame hubiese decidido visitar el salón del Genshiken.

Queriendo tener una mejor idea de qué era lo que podía esperar de Madarame, Hato se arriesgó a mirarlo de reojo.

Madarame continuaba junto a la puerta, que había cerrado en algún momento, todavía de pie mas con cierta obvia tensión en él, como si estuviese listo para correr como ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones y con una mueca que no podía verse como natural o tranquila.

—Uke —dijo Yoshitake con evidente incredulidad. Esta vez Yajima no intentó corregirla y las demás permanecieron en silencio, como si estuviesen secundando esas palabras en la privacidad de sus mentes.

—_Sou-uke_ —pronunció Sue con un acento exagerado y cierto deje risueño en su voz, como si su mal humor se hubiese esfumado por completo.

—¿Eh? —Madarame parecía continuar confundido, mas al notar la mirada de Hato le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero hablo en serio.

Quizás esa era la forma de Madarame de darle la oportunidad de aclarar si era o no cierto e incluso, de decirle que no se molestaría —incluso si no le correspondía— sin importar cuál fuera la verdad.

—Gracias, senpai —expresó Hato con cierto alivio. Sabiendo eso se sentía más preparado a encarar la verdad y a Madarame mismo.

Con eso, la extraña reunión parecía haber llegado a su fin, pero incluso mientras Ogiue se levantó para desdoblar una silla plegable e invitar a Madarame a sentarse, quedó claro que la pequeña conversación que acababa de tener lugar allí no había sido olvidada.

—¿Yajimacchi, crees que...?

Una vez más, la siempre prudente y sensata Yajima impidió que Yoshitake pronunciase la, seguramente poco apropiada, idea que había estado a punto de decir.

Una vez todo terminara, decidió Hato, sin duda tendría que agradecerle. Y con creces.


End file.
